


A Blind Date Is Not An Option

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Favors, Images, Lydia trying to get Stiles to man up and ask Derek out, Set Up, gifs, i can't remember which, pictures from one of the episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to ask Lydia to set him and Derek up on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blind Date Is Not An Option

  
 

  
 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post on tumblr](http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/54019878462).


End file.
